


Sending for Help

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 22- Epistolary Fic.Hermione and Annabeth exchange letters.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Kudos: 11
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Sending for Help

Dear Annabeth,

Hi, I’m Hermione Granger, I found out about you through clues left by the late Albus Dumbledore. You probably won’t believe me, but I’m a witch, and I need your help. At my old magic school, Hogwarts (in the UK), my friends and I have been noticing an increase in the number of typically Ancient Greek monsters. This lead me to your information, and I was wondering if you could help me with this issue. If you’re willing to help, I will give you the details.

Many thanks,

Hermione Granger.

To Hermione,

I’ve had my fair experience with weird things, so I believe you. I have found about Albus Dumbledore, which validates your story. What issues have you found on the premises. If I think I can help, I will give you advice, or if you prefer, I can come and meet with you. There are other people that I need to see in the UK.

From Annabeth Chase.

Dear Annabeth,

Thank you so much for your support. It’s been getting even worse in the last few days. There have been monsters that fit the description of hellhounds and Cyclopes in the forbidden forest, which is on the school grounds. As the name suggest, students are not allowed to enter, but plenty disobey that rule, and I don’t want them in danger. If you’d like to come and check it out, I can arrange transport and a place to stay.

From Hermione.

Dear Hermione,

I’d be more than happy to come over to meet you. Do you mind if I bring my friend Percy, as we usually work as a team. Would next Monday at 12:00pm (EST) be good?

From Annabeth.

Dear Annabeth,

Thank you so much. You’re more than welcome to bring Percy. I’ll come over to pick you up.

See you soon,

Hermione.


End file.
